


Honestly idk what to name this, so um sad past tubbo & abusive dadschlatt au (:

by erollsports



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Other, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubo's Past, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erollsports/pseuds/erollsports
Summary: Yeah... not a very long story, but hope this was good. Its pretty rushed also.Also, i dont ship tubbo and tommy,  or tubbo and ranboo! Tubbo and Ranboo are platonic husbands.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Marriage - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Honestly idk what to name this, so um sad past tubbo & abusive dadschlatt au (:

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... not a very long story, but hope this was good. Its pretty rushed also.  
> Also, i dont ship tubbo and tommy, or tubbo and ranboo! Tubbo and Ranboo are platonic husbands.

the young boy was crying. He could hear his parents yelling downstairs. They always fight. Why? He doesn't know. He is too young to understand. The 7 year old boy was crying into a pillow, hearing his parents fighting. "W- _**hiccup**_ why are they always fighting?!..why cant- why can't they just get along like we used to!..." _**crash.**_ Tubbo shook, and stood up quickly. He was terrified. Terrified to see what was happening. The young ram peeked out his door and slowly went down the stairs. He made sure not to be seen, nor heard. "Fuck...[ ]...? [ ]? Fuck." Tubbo could see his mother laying on the floor, blood pooling around her head while his father is shaking her. " _is she sleeping?"_ . "[ ]! No, no... shit!"

The boy saw his father calling somebody. But who? He's confused. He's scared. What's happening. Why isn't his mother moving? Why is there blood around her? He ran up the stairs. He heard his father yell after him. "..tubbo?". He didn't answer. He was too scared that it'll happen to him too. He's afraid of his own father. " _why? Isn't mommy just sleeping?"_ He asked himself. He prayed after that. Every night, to be able to see his mother again. He heard his father crying everynight. His father barely left the house. Even if he did, it was surely at night and just to sneak out and have fun. The young ram barely slept. He was afraid of becoming like his father in the future. His friend, tommy, was always there for him. Even that enderman, ranboo. Ranboo was his best friend. Of-course tommy was his closest friend, not any better than ranboo, nor any worse than him. He loved both of them dearly, and tried to forget the thing that happened between them. Between him and his father. And between his father and mother. He hopes to see her, again, soon, sometime in the future

But not now. Not right now. He has a lovely husband to take care of. He has to stay strong for them. No matter what his past was, he has to stay strong. For his friends and family. For his mother.


End file.
